


Chest Bludger

by depressed_stressed_lemon_zest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, F/M, Flirting, Mutual Pining, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressed_stressed_lemon_zest/pseuds/depressed_stressed_lemon_zest
Summary: "Could you do a HBP Hinny where they are flirting?" Thanks!"(Tumblr Prompt)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Chest Bludger

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this one on the quote “ Harry, laughing with the others, was glad to have an innocent reason to look at Ginny; he had received several more Bludger injuries during practice because he had not been keeping his eyes on the Snitch.”  
> Enjoy <3
> 
> Copied from my tumblr: depressed-stressed-lemon-zest. Find me on the #hinny tag

“So _it did_ , in fact, hit you right square in the chest then?” Ginny said as she turned back to face him, whilst the rest of the Gryffindor squad headed back towards the quidditch pitch changing rooms.

Harry - who had been subtly trying to avoid showing any signs that he was currently experiencing quite extreme pain - looked up to find her staring straight at where the hard leather bludger had winded him not thirty minutes ago, in what had seemed (in his opinion) to be the best practice they’d had so far all year.

“I have _absolutely no idea_ what you are on about Gin” he replied confidently as he stood back up to retrieve the loose quaffle that had been left on the grassy pitch, wincing slightly as the newly-formed bruise on his ribs seemed to bash against the handle of the Firebolt he was holding.

Ginny smirked and took a step closer to him. Harry couldn’t help but look her beautiful figure up and down, as wisps of her copper hair fell out of the messy bun stacked on her head, in what appeared to be one of the most attractive scenes he had seen of her in a long time.

 _Except for in your dreams_ he thought afterwards

“See now Harry...” Ginny began, “...I would bet my new strawberry sugar quills that if I were to look under your top, I would see that you have _quite_ the shiner from Coote’s stray bludger hit from practice just now”

Harry’s heart immediately began to race, this appeared to be one of the first practices - in what appeared to be a century - where Ron had not chosen to stay behind with them, instead rushing straight back to the castle for an eight o’clock detention with Snape.

Not wanting to appear flushed from her words (and whilst also choosing to try and ignore the slight tightness forming in his trousers under his quidditch robes) “what are you trying to say there _Weasley_?” he replied cooly.

She took another step closer. “You tell me, _Potter_ ”

Harry suddenly found himself staring her right in the eyes, as she slowly began to bite her bottom corner lip, something Harry noticed she did right before aiming to shoot a quaffle.

“Well if you figure it is need of urgent attention Gin, feel free to take a look…”

What Harry did not expect in a million years, is that she would choose to accept his daring request and before he knew it, she was admiring the purplish lump that was situated right in the centre of his ribcage.

“Well look what we have here…” Ginny said slyly “...it appears that _I_ happen to be correct”

Harry felt a shiver travel up his spine as her warm hands connected with his chest, and he could do nothing but smirk at the mischievous grin planted on her face.

“Quite confident today aren’t we?” Harry says, for want of something smarter, as he then noticed that their faces were now mere inches away from each other.

Both their breathing slowed as Harry could only study the soft, yet blazing look that was currently printed onto her sun-kissed face. If he was not mistaken, Harry thought whilst unconsciously licking his lips, he had begun to feel the distance between the two of them closing...ever so slowly...until...

“RED” Demelza screeched from across the pitch. His teammate’s loud voice suddenly broke the stillness of the pair’s surroundings. “We need to be in by 8 or Flitwick will be giving us both essay extensions tomorrow”

Harry physically felt his heart drop as Ginny turned to find one of the other chasers, Demelza, standing right back at the stadium entrance. Ginny removed her hand from Harry’s chest, slower than necessary he thought, turned on her heel and began striding back over to the changing rooms. Harry looked back up as she paused halfway between himself and Demelza, and spun back around for a final comment;

“I guess it’s because I know you _so well_ Potter…” she winked, “you can’t hide _everything_ from me you know”

Harry stood there stunned as she disappeared out of his view, hearing what he thought in the distance was whispered giggling from the chaser duo.

_He’s going to have to do something about her. Soon._


End file.
